Corpus sine pectore
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: El primer paso, aceptarse. El segundo, aceptar el cambio. El tercero y más complicado, vencer sus demonios del pasado y, el último, amar sin temores. La dificultad extra: la venenosa transfobia proveniente de Kira Hiroto.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer —** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

 **Advertencias —** /Maltrato infantil, homofobia, transfobia.

 **Nota —** Hey, esta es la introducción a mi nuevo "proyecto". Ya que el fandom va reviviendo poco a poco, me pareció sensato el publicarlo finalmente. Espero que disfruten la lectura, y felices fiestas de fin de año. ~

* * *

Prólogo —

 _ **V** itiis nemo sine nascitu **r.**_

* * *

— ¡Eres un hombre, actúa como tal! — su padre gritó en su oído, atormentándolo —, ¡quiero que me mires a los ojos y escuches!

Volvió a gritarle. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. El pequeño intentaba tapar sus oídos o esconder su rostro inundado por sus lágrimas, pero el adulto frente a él se lo impedía. Lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar su discurso podrido una vez más. El único error que Ryuuji había cometido fue jugar con una de las muñecas que la profesora de su escuela primaria le había prestado.

— ¡Esto es para niñas, tú eres un niño! — vociferó, quitándole la muñeca que el pequeño se esmeraba en abrazar —, ¡esto es para maricones!

Ahogó un grito cuando su progenitor tiró la muñeca al suelo, y la pisó con tal euforia que éste retrocedió asustado. El menor quería gritarle que esa muñeca no era suya, que mañana debía devolverla y su profesora estaría muy decepcionada, pero no serviría de nada. Imaginaba que, probablemente, su padre iría a ningunearla mañana, por haberse atrevido a prestarle aquél juguete a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué a esa estúpida zorra se le ocurrió que tú querías jugar con una muñeca? — gruñó, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva. Ryuuji sabía que debía responder, pero bajó la cabeza, avergonzado —, contéstame.

— Yo — titubeó —, yo estaba... jugando con ella... y la profesora Ryoko me preguntó si quería llevármela para jugar en—...

Y se detuvo. El pequeño sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, un ardor que lo hizo llorar al instante. Su padre lo miraba con furia, levantando su mano nuevamente. Los gritos desesperados de Ryuuji Midorikawa lo provocaban cada vez más, y cayendo en un estado de descontrol total, éste siguió golpeándolo hasta que el niño, arrullado en el dolor y ahogándose en su propia sangre y lágrimas, cayó desmayado.

Luego de eso, silencio. El niño de diez años, quien ya tenía más que clara su propia visión de la muerte, trató de estar en paz, por lo menos los pocos momentos que le quedaban. Era consciente de que sus heridas eran tan profundas que moriría, porque nadie vendría a salvarlo. Ni su madre, ni nadie. Sólo tenía que esperar e implorar que en sus últimos momentos con vida, no sintiera el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado.

Episodios así eran comunes en su vida. Todos los días, desde la muerte de su madre, el hombre que le dio la vida descargaba su furia en contra de la criatura que le había arrebatado a su mujer. La madre de Ryuuji murió dándolo a luz, y éste, desde su primer día, sintió el rechazo de su progenitor. Los doctores aquél día, le habían dado a elegir a Midorikawa si quería que sobreviviera su esposa o su hijo, pues esta no poseía la lucidez necesaria para tomar aquella decisión. Él la necesitaba a su lado, y pensó que estando ella viva, podrían tener más hijos que reemplazaran a este.

Mas, por alguna razón desconocida, el único que salió del hospital con vida fue su hijo. Un varón, de dos kilos y medio, y cuarenta centímetros, de cabello verde y ojos oscuros. Prematuro y con problemas para respirar.

Tuvo que estar cerca de dos meses en una incubadora en Cuidados Intensivos, para así poder ser trasladado hasta el hospital, donde permaneció todo su primer año de vida. Era un niño enfermizo, de esos que no quieres siquiera acercarte, pero miraba al mundo a su alrededor con tal emoción que era imposible de describir.

Era igual a su madre. Todo. Su cabello, que se notaba liso, el brillo en sus ojos azabaches, el amor que sentía por cada cosa insignificante del planeta, ese mismo con el que miraba a su padre, extendiéndole los brazos para que éste lo cargara o jugara con él.

El hombre lo odiaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Esa criatura le había robado a su esposa, y le recordaba cada día su rostro y que nunca más lo vería. Nadie en el hospital fue capaz de notar su descenso a la locura a tiempo, si no, probablemente esta sería una historia distinta.

Al cabo de lo que serían dos años, cuando el pequeño dejó de estar en vigilancia por enfermeras que lo visitaban en su casa, el padre por fin pudo mirar con furia al niño, quien lo observaba inocente, siendo incapaz de entender el odio que carcomía su corazón. Esa fue la primera vez que lo azotó, provocándole varios moretones en su zona abdominal, los cuales con el pasar de los meses se extendieron hasta sus brazos, piernas y rostro.

Y de ésta forma había pasado el tiempo. Ryuuji creció, convirtiéndose en un infante tímido y temeroso. Cuando comenzó a ir al jardín de niños, se encerró en su propia burbuja, jugando con muñecas y castillos. Desde siempre, él soñó con ese tipo de juguetes, los cuales veía muchas veces en anuncios de la televisión. Recordaba cómo, para su cumpleaños, le pidió a su padre que le comprara un cochecito; el resto de la historia es sencilla.

Decidió así, que el usarlos sería un secreto para cuando no estuviera en casa.

Pero ese día cometió un error, en que su inocencia de niño le jugó en contra, y creyó una vez más en cuentos de hadas y finales felices, donde él podía ser príncipe y princesa sin tener que preocuparse de su padre.

Ryuuji sintió desde su más tierna infancia que esa era una vida que no le correspondía. Que era alguien más. Nunca se sintió preparado para el tipo de vida que le había tocado, aunque eso no habría que aclararlo siquiera; pero era algo más. De otro tipo de cosas, que no eres capaz de describir hasta que tienes una definición acertada de ella.

La primera vez que él escucho la palabra "transexual", se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Había sido un día equis, cuando tenía la edad de cinco años. Estaba sentado en el suelo del salón. Su padre, en la mecedora de su madre, se atiborraba de cerveza y patatas fritas, mientras veía el noticiario de la noche. En él, describían el asesinato de una mujer transexual a manos de un grupo extremoderechista. El hombre, ya borracho, se carcajeaba por la situación.

— El mejor maricón, Ryuuji — le explicaba —, es el que está muerto.

Y volvió a reír. El joven Ryuuji, aún sin entender, decidió entonces que era un tema chistoso, y soltó una torpe risita.

A pesar de ello, la palabra seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que decidió que le preguntaría a su profesora sobre ello. Ésta, algo extrañada, le contestó:

— Verás, Ryuuji — había dicho —, los transexuales son personas que nacen en un cuerpo que no les pertenece. Como un hombre que se siente mujer, o al revés.

Y entonces lo que sentía, pasó a tener un nombre. Una definición. Un lugar en el diccionario.

— ¡Yo soy transexual! — exclamó, mientras la mayor reía — me gustan mucho las muñecas. ¡Y el rosa!

— Pero eres un chico, Ryuuji — le explicó —, este es el cuerpo que dios te dio, la transexualidad es sólo una creencia popular.

Aquél día, Ryuuji había hecho berrinches por el resto de la clase. De brazos cruzados meditó sobre cómo alguien había sido tan tonto para tomarse el tiempo de ponerle un nombre tan complicado a una mera creencia popular.

Pues en ese caso, Ryuuji no era una chica. Era un chico que le gustaban mucho las muñecas. Y el rosa.

 **...**

Desde la lejanía podía escuchar gritos. Sirenas de diferentes melodías. Forcejeos. Podía sentir como era tocado por todas partes. Su cuello, su muñeca, su corazón. El golpe abierto en su cabeza de pronto, dejó de sentirse expuesto. Y volvía a respirar. Poco a poco regresaba. No quería. Necesitaba paz. Le aterraba la idea de que fuera su padre quien estuviera tratando de devolverlo a la fuerza al mundo, para así poder seguir amedrentándolo. No quería ser su saco de boxeo nuevamente. Quería ir al cielo, y ser la chica que sabía que era. Quería poder verse a sí mismo como le hubiera gustado. Quería sentirse cómodo con su reflejo, a pesar de sus jóvenes diez años. Quería poder, por lo menos, referirse hacia su persona como un "ella", sin ser juzgado.

— Está respirando, llévenlo al hospital — escuchó una voz poco nítida. Y después se sintió en el aire. Entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de un hombre que no había visto en su vida. Vestía un uniforme azulado, y el olor a medicamentos que emanaba lo embobaba más de lo que estaba —, ¡el pequeño está consciente! No te preocupes, hijo — lo dio por aludido —, la pesadilla ya ha terminado.

 _Ah..._

Si acaso aquél hombre hubiese sabido que la pesadilla estaba a punto de _comenzar_...


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** — Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.

 **Advertencia** — /Lenguaje vulgar.

 **Nota** — Sinceramente, no pensé en seguir publicando esta historia, pues creí que nadie la estaba leyendo y me encontraba muy cansada psicológicamente para continuarla. Pero ya que todo eso ha pasado, me he encontrado con más energía para seguir con ella y darle a los lectores el respeto que se merecen al seguir desarrollándola.

Muchas gracias a **Grunger in toyland** y **Brai** por sus reviews, sin ellos probablemente no estaría aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

Quiero aclarar que este fic ha conllevado un largo período de investigación y reflexión acerca de lo que significa ser una persona transgénero, con sus respectivas dificultades dentro del debido proceso, así que espero que sepan apreciarlo con el debido respeto que ellos/as se merecen. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo I —

 _ **U** num novum initium_

* * *

De eso, ya tres años habían pasado.

Lo recordaba, sí, pero no claramente. La imagen de su padre no volvió a su mente desde entonces. Los doctores le habían dicho que sufría de amnesia disociativa, producto del estrés post-traumático que experimentó.

Aún temía bastante, las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento; desde la primera noche, hasta ahora. Temblaba de miedo ante objetos o situaciones que lo regresaran a ese día. A veces, incluso, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su paladar, y lo hacía enloquecer.

Había pasado los primeros seis meses de su recuperación atado a una camilla. La cuidadora de su orfanato, una chica en sus veintitantos que se había vuelto su amiga, le comentó tiempo después que múltiples veces había intentado escapar del hospital. Que amenazaba con golpes y patadas a quien se acercase para traerle sus medicamentos o su almuerzo.

No lo recordaba, por suerte. Una sensación de amarga vergüenza lo recorría cada vez que se imaginaba respondiendo hostilmente frente a quienes lo habían salvado de su martirio.

— No deberías sentirte culpable — le había dicho, alzando una ceja confundida, como si percibiera aquello que se ocultaba tras su mirada acongojada. Él se encogía de hombros —, sabes que no tienes la culpa, ¿verdad?

No le quedaba claro del todo. Tenía muchas razones para sentirse culpable, pero prefería soltar un "sí", escueto y despreocupado, para no alargar la discusión. Estaba en un punto de su vida donde no podía darse el lujo de hablar demás.

Había notado, con el pasar del tiempo, como la cantidad de pastillas que consumía comenzaba a disminuir. Actualmente sólo tomaba un derivado genérico de la _sertralina_ y un sustituto natural para su ansiolítico, lo que significaba un avance impresionante en su recuperación, por lo menos psicológica. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía sufriendo las secuelas del ataque que no lograba recordar.

Solía mirarse al espejo, desnudo, y observar las cicatrices que lo atormentaban. Las recorría con la yema de sus dedos, tratando de encontrar en algún lugar de su memoria al causante de estas. Gustaba de acariciarlas con las uñas, rascarlas suavemente, en especial aquella escondida sobre su clavícula: diminuta, casi transparente, semejante a una estría. Le parecía muy particular su forma alargada, como si se tratara de una enredadera aferrándose a su hueso. Como esa, muchas: recorrían su abdomen, brazos, piernas y espalda; su rostro sólo poseía una pequeña marca al costado de su mejilla. Sin embargo, esta no era una de las razones por las que odiaba tanto su reflejo.

Normalmente trataba de evitar espejos, ventanas, pantallas, cámaras o cualquier objeto que lo evidenciara. Sin embargo, cuando no podía, sufría la decepción que le provocaba su propio cuerpo. Veía, horrorizado, el reflejo de un niño, de un adolescente. Observaba como poco a poco le crecía barba y vellos por todos lados. Su voz cada vez se hacía más grave. Tenía dieciséis años. Y nunca había dejado de sentir que no era un chico.

Seguía imaginándose en preciosos vestidos, su largo cabello verdoso adornado por diversos peinados, maquillaje en aquellos rasgos de su rostro que se habían endurecido por la pubertad. Pensaba qué se sentiría tener vagina y no tener pene. Pensaba en cuanto odiaba tener uno, cuanto odiaba el nombre Ryuuji, cuanto odiaba la palabra "chico".

Odiaba que le preguntaran qué se sentía, que le pidieran que lo explicase, que lo forzaran a creer que se trataba de una fase. Odiaba que su psiquiatra lo haya denominado como "disforia de género"; él lo retrataba como una cruel paradoja.

Desde el incidente, odiaba mucho.

— ¡Ryuuji, hora de comer! — un grito desde la escalera lo descolocó un momento.

Suspiró y cerró el libro que, se suponía, se encontraba leyendo. Debían ser las dos de la tarde y el aún permanecía con su pijama puesto. Anticipaba un regaño, un castigo que nunca sería aplicado, y quizás pollo frito para almorzar.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de su habitación. El gran pasillo lleno de puertas se encontraba completamente desierto y a medida que bajaba las escaleras, comenzaba a percibir el ruido causado por todos los niños que vivían allí; la mayoría, menores, para su infortunio.

El gran escándalo que se desarrollaba en el comedor común cada día por la mañana, tarde y noche, pertenecía a cierta parte de su rutina que en serio aborrecía, principalmente porque le dolía no poder ser partícipe de éste. Los niños le temían, la mayoría lo evitaba e intentaban no sentarse a su lado durante las comidas, a veces incluso notaba cómo era apuntado con el dedo por ellos.

Nuevamente, su amiga Hitomiko le aconsejaba que intentara cambiar su actitud frente a los demás. Que, quizás, si sonriera un poco más, los niños no lo tratarían como la persona aterradora que parecía ser. Sonaba sencillo, y lo era, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Como si intentara enseñarle al mundo lo miserable que era, que seguía siendo. Y aún así la cantidad de pastillas que le daban a tomar disminuía.

Cruzó el umbral de la cocina, ignorando a la desconocida que se encontraba preparando el almuerzo. Se abrió paso por el comedor, donde los revoltosos niños callaron un segundo evidenciando su llegada. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa, solo, igual que siempre.

Estiró los brazos y reposó la cabeza sobre el mueble. Dormitó un par de minutos, hasta que el suave crujir de la madera del suelo lo alertó.

— Toma — escuchó que alguien le decía desde arriba.

Era Saginuma, un chico casi de su edad, alto y delgado, de brillante cabello oscuro y grandes ojos pardos. Era su compañero de cuarto y uno de sus pocos amigos. Solía saltarse los almuerzos para tomar una siesta o leer en su habitación, por lo que le parecía ciertamente extraño que estuviera allí, tendiéndole un trozo de chocolate blanco frente a su nariz.

— ¿No lo quieres?

— Ah, sí, supongo — contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. El recién llegado le sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

En su opinión, si tuviera que describir a Saginuma con una sola palabra sería "molesto". Su bizarro optimismo, extrañamente potenciado por sus propias inseguridades, era una de las cualidades que hacían que Ryuuji realmente se replanteara el pasar tanto tiempo con él. Sus ojos aterciopelados, llenos de una extraña combinación entre la esperanza y la amargura, tenían cierto atractivo que lo consumía y le impedía pensar con claridad. Suponía que no sentía nada más que amistad por él, pero era de ese tipo de personas de las que quieres llenarte, que su calor interior logra llenar los vacíos de tu corazón en un segundo, por más miserable que fuera tu existencia. Y lo odiaba.

— Hace un buen día — le comentó, mirando por la ventana.

— Supongo que sí — contestó, soltando un bufido despreocupado.

Alzó la vista un segundo, sólo para divisar a Hitomiko sosteniendo dos bandejas de plástico blanco repletas con comida. Su acompañante soltó un débil suspiro, como diciéndole con la mirada que ella debía acercarse puesto que él se acababa de sentar.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, mirándolos a ambos y luego hacia abajo, sugiriendo la posibilidad de que si no se apresuraban en venir arrojaría las bandejas al suelo sin remordimiento alguno.

— No lo haría — le susurró Ryuuji a Saginuma, con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

— Yo creo que sí — exclamó en respuesta, apresurándose hasta donde se encontraba ella.

La relación entre Saginuma y Hitomiko era así. Ambos se conocían desde mucho antes que Ryuuji llegara allí. El chico solía soltar extrañas anécdotas acerca de sus aventuras juntos de vez en cuando: por ejemplo, recordaba que éste le había contado hace un tiempo cómo ella lo ayudó a escaparse del orfanato para ir a ver la tumba de sus padres al cementerio ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad. Nadie nunca supo acerca de su salida. La personalidad amigable pero reservada de Saginuma le venía perfecto para situaciones así: era una persona dispuesta a darte una mano cuando lo necesitaras, siempre y cuando fuera desde la comodidad de su habitación. Aquella vez, cuando escapó por la ventana del segundo piso, nadie notó que no estaba. La única que recibió un regaño fue Hitomiko, puesto que el Director — que, además, es su padre —, había sido avisado de que no había llegado al orfanato después de terminar su jornada en el Instituto. Ella tenía catorce años y él, siete.

— Está demente — bufó el muchacho, sosteniendo a duras penas ambas bandejas, que, se notaba, habían desbordado un poco —. ¿En qué piensas?

— Nada — puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente, y reposó su cabeza en la mesa, intentando evitar la mirada inquisitiva del otro —, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

— Normal, te quedaste hasta las tantas anoche leyendo tu tonto libro de Oscar Wilde — se encogió de hombros, comenzando a comer. Se trataba de una extraña combinación de puré de papa y arroz frito; probablemente las sobras de ayer —, y claro, probándote los vestidos que Nozomi "extravió". No te atrevas a fingir que no fue así, esta vez sí que te vi.

Ryuuji, a pesar de enrojecer de vergüenza, imitó la acción de su compañero y tomó un gran bocado de lo que sea que estuviese en su plato.

— Como si me importara que específicamente tú me vieras en un vestido.

— Lindas piernas, por cierto — le guiñó el ojo —, si no tuvieras tanto vello, serían las mejores del Sun Garden.

— Eres una mierda — gruñó.

— Es mi trabajo de amigo ser así — y sonrió con esa blanca y perturbadora sonrisa que le volvía a encoger el corazón.

Ambos continuaron con su comida. La conversación pasó a volverse poco a poco más trivial, el chico de cabello verde comía y escuchaba atentamente lo que su compañero moreno le decía, mientras a duras penas escarbaba entre su plato para encontrar algo que fuera medianamente apetitoso.

Ya había terminado y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Saginuma, que aún se encontraba comiendo, agarró sorpresivamente su manga para evitar su caminar.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó alzando una ceja —, que sea rápido, tengo que quitarme el pijama antes que Hitomiko por fin se dé cuenta..

— Se me olvidaba — dijo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza —, Padre quería que fueras a su despacho. Creo que va a cortarte el cabello o algo así...

Ryuuji ahogó un gemido, asombrado. Llevaba semanas temiendo este día. Había dejado crecer tanto su cabello, que ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo atado en una coleta.

— Ya crecerá — le decía Saginuma cada vez que sucedía lo mismo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

— Ojalá — contestó Ryuuji, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa, dejando a todos los comensales perplejos.

Saginuma, quien siguió su recorrido con la mirada, se volvió para dirigirse a los demás niños que lo miraban expectantes.

— Ryuuji se levantó con el pie izquierdo de nuevo, ¿verdad? — rió. Los demás soltaron incómodas risitas, y retomaron sus actuares, pero esta vez de forma más silenciosa.

El chico suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, para luego perderse en el enorme laberinto que era aquella casa, mientras pensaba que había metido la pata otra vez.


End file.
